Unexpected
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: *UA* / Él solo esperaba ganar mucho dinero secuestrando una chica adinerada, nada más, nunca espero llegar a hacer tal estúpides. / —¡¿Que quieres aquí, ladrón! —espetó un hombre. —¿Que es lo quiero? —rió burlon ante la multitud que los observaban boquiabiertos, a la vez que cargaba a la chica en su hombro— Me estoy llevando lo que quiero.
1. Inesperado

**Holaaa! aki Kanakoo! :D**

**pues veran, en todas mis historias NaLu incluyo gran parte GaLe, incluso tengo un One-shot de ellos, pero me dije: "¡Ya es hora que tengan su propia historia!" :D**

**pensaba qe fuera un One-shot, pero me emociione tanto qe decidí extenderlo xDD Siempre he amado este tipo de romances *O***

**Habra leve NaLu**

**sin más, espero les guste! :D**

Fairy Tail es prropiedad de Hiro Mashima :D

**Unexpected**

**.**

**.**

**Fiore, siglo XVIII**

—Eso es tan triste Lu-chan...

—Para nada Levy-chan—rió divertida una rubia parada tras una peliceleste de semblante decaído— Ahora que te vas, será muy aburrido aquí.

—Quisiera no hacerlo... —murmuro tristemente, para mirar por el espejo a la chica tras ella. — ¿Quien te ha comprado?

—Umm... —la chica meditó un momento mientras terminaba de arreglar el alborotado cabello de la joven en una perfecta cebolla, ganchando en ella, un pequeño broche que iba unido a un largo velo blanco— Un tal Archiduque Phantom-no-se-que.

Levy frunció el ceño algo extrañada, los ricos y sus tontos nombres rimbombantes. Seguro era un tipo de mucho dinero, su padre no vendería servidumbre por cualquier precio.

—Quisiera poder hacer algo por ti —suspiro tristemente— Para que al menos pudieras estar con Natsu como aquí.

— ¡Eso es lo asombroso! —Sonrió satisfecha la rubia, llenando de perfume a la chica sentada frente a ella— Nos ha comprado a ambos, a Natsu y a mí. Pero no podré ir a tú boda, el tipo quiere irse del pueblo antes de que anochesca.

Levy volvió a suspirar resignada, al menos su amiga podría ser un poco más feliz que ella. O eso quería pensar. A la servidumbre no le quedaba más que aceptar callados los deseos de los ricos prepotentes, que compraban personas como si fuesen mercancías, separándolos sin remordimientos de sus familiares. Al menos si Natsu iba con ella podría protegerla, o podría intentarlo.

—Levy-chan, —pregunto la rubia, buscando sutilmente el rostro de su amiga— ¿Estarás bien? Aún faltan un par de horas para la ceremonia...

—Esta bien, quería que fueras tú quien me arreglara para este día —dijo con un hilo de voz y una débil sonrisa— Ya puedes irte, que tengas un buen viaje, Lu-chan.

Lucy la miró comprensivamente, la tristeza y soledad que reflejaba el rostro de la peliceleste llegaba a contagiarla. Suspiro decidida y sonrió alegremente para animarla.

—Vamos Levy-chan, —la abrazo tiernamente— Ya veras que al final del día todo saldrá bien y serás muy feliz.

—Lo dudo.

Lucy frunció el ceño algo triste, sentía pesar por su amiga, su padre obligándola a casarse con alguien de quien solo conocía el nombre. En la ceremonia de bodas seria la primera vez que lo vería. De cierta forma ella era más afortunada, ya que como ella era parte de la servidumbre era libre de casarse con quien quisiera, claro mientras fuera de su misma clase social. Había sido afortunada de que los compraran a ambos el mismo sujeto, ya que si solo hubiera sido ella o a Natsu, no podrían hacer nada para evitar ser separados.

—Adiós —Lucy sonrió acercandose a la gran puerta que daba paso a la salida de la gran habitación y se detuvo antes de salir.— Te despedire de Natsu. La proxima vez que te vea, no seras mi superior.

—Prometelo...

La rubia sonrió energicamente alzando el pulgar en signo de aprobación a las palabras de la joven, y con un ademan de su mano se despidió de ella, dejandola sola en aquella gran habitación.

Levy miro tristemente su propio reflejo en ese gran espejo redondo, con entrincadas molduras en su marco color perla, que estaba sobre ese peinador lleno de joyas y maquillaje que era obligada a llevar día con día.

Estaba sutilmente maquillada, un leve rubor en sus mejillas y en sus labios un suave color rojo. Sus rebeldes cabellos que ella solía llevar sueltos solo con una banda sobre su cabeza, ese día estaban firmemente sujetos en una coleta alta. Sus alegres y coloridos vestidos, ahora eran remplazados por un insipido vestido blanco de bellos encajes.

Un vestido de novia.

Siempre había soñado con el día de su boda. Cuando ese extraño forajido llegara robando su corazón, y de alguna manera ganando la aprobación de su padre, dejándola ir con él, y no obligándola a casarse con un viejo adinerado.

Y así fue.

Ese día en el carruaje rumbo al mercado del pueblo. Si tan solo pudiera volver a aquel día...

…***…*…*…*…*…**

— ¡Abajo! ¡Los bandidos dispersaron a la caravana! —un chico pelirosa entro de golpe al carruaje, abriendo a la fuerza con su pie un agujero en la madera para pasar y abrazar a las dos chicas ahí dentro— Huyan por detrás, yo las cubriré.

—Pero Natsu, ¡Si los enfrentas te mataran! —La rubia con lágrimas en los ojos, se aferraba con fuerza al chico— No trates de ser héroe ahora.

El chico apretó los dientes furioso, observó como ambas chicas temblaban de miedo entre sus brazos, mientras a unos metros, fuera del carruaje se libraba una batalla entre vándalos y soldados.

Era obvio lo que querian.

—Seguro buscan a Levy —murmuro pensando en una salida, estando alerta de lo que ocurria afuera.— Tienen que huir.

— ¿A-A mi? —Preguntó asustada la peliceleste—

— ¡Levy-chan! ¡Huye sola! Así te será más fácil escapar —dijo la chica, viendo como la peliceleste temblaba con lagrimas en los ojos. —No nos pasara nada, no sacarían nada de un chofer y una dama de compañía, ¡Corre!

Un fuerte golpe a la madera los hizo estremecerse, la batalla había cesado, seguramente la victoria había sido de los bandidos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un joven de oscuro cabello azul, algo lastimado por la batalla.

— ¡Entreguen a la...! —Se detuvo en seco al solo obvservar a una rubia aferrada a un pelirosa de mirada desafiante— ¡¿Donde esta la chica?!

—So-Solo soy yo, nuestro Amo nos mando a hacer unas compras al pueblo —murmuró la joven mostrando entre sus manos unas monedas de oro dentro de un pequeño saco de tela de terciopelo rojo— P-Por eso la caravana...

El peliazul alzó la ceja incrédulo.

—Es mucho dinero para unos sirvientes, ¿No es así?

—Maldito —murmuro el pelirosa que era detenido por la rubia— ¡Voltea el carruaje si quieres! ¡Solo veníamos nosotros!

— ¡Ya veras bastardo!

—Basta Gray —un chico peliceleste y de un extraño tatuaje en su ojo derecho, lo detuvo sosteniendo su hombro abriéndose paso dentro del carruaje, y con una sonrisa pacifica se inclinó a tomar el pequeño saco de dinero— Supongo que ha sido un error, lo haremos mejor la próxima vez.

Al salir, ambos peliazules se miraron pareciendo estar de acuerdo.

— ¡Vámonos! ¡Falsa alarma!—gritó Gray para todos— ¡Amarren y amordacen a estos dos y tirenlos frente la mansión del Duque McGarden!

El pelirosa solo atino a maldecir antes de ser noqueado y llevado junto a la rubia.

Ambos chicos se retiraron a paso tranquilo, mientras los demas bandidos saqueaban lo que quedaba del transporte y juntaban a los caballos.

— ¿Solo falta él, cierto? —Preguntó despreocupadamente el peliceleste a su compañero—

—Si, es el jefe. Siempre hace lo que le viene en gana. Ya regresara.

…

Ya no podía más. Había corrido tanto que le faltaba el aire y se sentía mareada.

Llegó a esconderse en las raíces huecas de un árbol, sujetando sus rodillas recargada en las muertas ramas, llorando amargamente por su cobardía o quizá por su inutilidad. No había querido huir, pero antes que se diera cuenta, Natsu ya la había lanzado fuera, obligándola a correr.

Su pomposo vestido naranja se habia rasgado de la vastilla, sucabello estaba despeinado y se había torcido un tobillo. Ya no podía correr, se cubrió la cara con sus manos, se sentía culpable y sus lamentos eran fuertes llantos de miedo.

Pero su corazón casi se detiene al escuchar unos pasos acercarse. Cubrió su boca, tratando de detener su desconsolado llanto, pero solo lograba asustarse y llorar más.

Un alto chico pelinegro caminaba por entre unos hierbajos y árboles altos. Odiaba eso, siempre había hiedra por ahí. Pero no tenía opción. Estaba seguro de haber visto una melena azul. Seguramente la malcriada esa.

Jamás había visto a esa chica, pero todos los ricos eran iguales. Prepotentes, malcriados, soberbios y asquerosamente ricos. Por eso era el plan. Secuestrar a la hija del Duque McGarden y pedir una fuerte suma de dinero, para ellos seria como un pelo de caballo y para los suyos, comida y sustento por un largo tiempo.

Se detuvo en seco, podía escuchar sollozos. Seguro era ella.

Se acerco poco a poco hasta un árbol de raíces huecas. Podía divisar una pequeña silueta escondida dentro.

Como su instinto de ladron le dictaba fielmente, tomaria a la chica, una bofetada si gritaba mucho y se la llevaria al campamento.

Sin perder tiempo apareció de golpe frente las raíces, dejandole ningun escape a la persona dentro. Aunque no pudo articular palabra.

— ¿Eh?

Era una chica, era peliazul, llevaba ropa fina, era obvio que era a ella a quien buscaba.

Pero había algo en ella, algo que la hacia diferente a los otros ricos que conocía. Todos eran iguales, incluso las mujeres, soberbias y prepotentres aunque su vida pendiera de un hilo.

Pero la chica acurrucada frente a él parecia distinta. Parecia una niña pequeña llorando por sus padres.

En otra situación similar, la hubiera sacado de ahí a la fuerza, de los cabellos si fuera necesario. Pero algo le impidió moverse, la sorpresa era evidente en su rostro, quiza por la imagen desconsolada y de terror de la chica, quien mantenia ambas manos cubriendo su boca, mientras temblaba.

—Mi-Mis... —susurró con voz entre cortada, mientras miraba, sin poder evitarlo, los frios ojos rojos del chico frente a ella.— Mis amigos... Los he dejado atras... ¿E-Estaran bien?

Que estúpida, pensando en los demás antes que en si misma. ¿Y porque rayos le hablaba? ¿Acaso él no tenia pinta de ladron? Bueno, aunque estaba bastante lejos del lugar del atraco, quizá pensaba que era un bandido distinto.

Bufó molesto desviando la mirada.

—¿Que te importa? Cuando sus familias paguen los dejaran ir.

—P-Pero ellos no son nobles... —susurro temerosa—

—¿Sirvientes? —espetó burlon— ¿Que niña rica es amiga de sus sirvientes?

Ella no dijo nada. El chico fruncio el ceño, y apretó los dientes. Algo de seguro andaba mal con él, ya que de otra manera no se explicaria por que hizo aquello.

—Sal de ahí —dijo de golpe extendiendo su mano hasta la chica—

Ella lo miró temerosa, dudó un momento y aún temblando, tomó la mano del chico aceptando la ayuda.

**Maldito fuera el día que le tendió su mano a esa chica, si tan solo hubiera seguido su instinto, se habria evitado muchos problemas.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**(((XVIII - Dieciocho)))**

**Kanako here! qe les pareció? un Review?! xDDD!**

**Esta historia me sale hasta por las orejas, asi qe actualizare rapido ((o tratare de xD))**

**de verdad, espero qe les haya gustado :3**

**Review! xDD**

**sin mas, me despido.**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	2. No lo Entiendo

**Hola, pues, de verdad me gustaria saber si hay alguien del otro lado de la pantalla leyendo esto. ¿Lo hay? D:!**

**no tengan miedo qe no muerdo :) **

**comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, observaciones, vamos! :D**

**.**

**Saben? hay qe darle a Gajeel más protagonismo, ¿no creen? :D**

**Si, en el primer cap. antes del …*…*…*… era presente, y hasta qe vuelva a aparecer …*…*…*… sera el pasado :D**

FT es de Mashima-dono xDD

**.**

**No lo Entiendo**

**.**

**.**

Levy comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Quizá era la sangre que empezaba a llenar su cerebro, o tal vez el traquetear de un fuerte caminar. Podía ver las pequeñas piedras que amortiguaban un poco aquel suelo blando del bosque, al levantar su cara, lo primero que veía eran sus manos y las puntas de sus cabellos. Era curioso, aunque sus pies no se movían, era obvio que estaba avanzando.

Apoyo sus codos en el cuero negro bajo su pecho y se enderezo un poco, mirando de frente, el camino que dejaba atrás.

—Q-Quiero bajarme… —murmuro avergonzada— Y-Yo puedo caminar sola…

—Ni hablar —dijo firmemente la voz de un chico— Eres muy lenta.

La peliceleste giro un poco su rostro, logrando ver la nuca de aquel chico pelinegro. Era muy alto y fuerte, y aunque no la cargaba caballerosamente, aquella situación aceleraba su corazón. Era un alivio que su vestido fuera abultado y largo, ya que ir cargada en el hombro de un hombre no era muy decente.

—Me... ¿Me estás secuestrando? —pregunto con voz baja, aún mirando los árboles y piedras que dejaban atrás—.

— ¿Te he obligado a venir? —Respondió seriamente el chico sin voltear y sin detenerse— Porque si es así, aquí mismo te bajo. Eres libre de irte.

Sin hablar, Levy nego con la cabeza, lo que el chico pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo y siguio con su andar.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo. Era cierto que no la habia obligado a nada, él le extendió su mano y ella decidió aceptarla. El que en ese momento fuera sobre su hombro, se debia a su tobillo lastimado y su abultado vestido, el cual se atoraba constantemente en las ramas bajas haciendola ir despacio y tropesar constantemente, y él, exesperado, decidio cargarla en su hombro como un costal, para andar mas rapido y encontrar pronto un sendero.

—¿Eres un ladrón? —musitó suavemente, aún apoyando sus codos en la espalda del chico, para así poder mantener su torso erguido—.

—¿Lo dudas? —rió burlón, orgulloso de lo que era—.

—¿También atacaste a mis amigos?

El chico guardó silenció un momento.

—No —dijo sin más. No era del todo mentira, él se habia quedado vigilando los alrededores cuando distinguió a lo lejos a su antigua presa huir.— ¿Y cual es la diferencia? Eso no me hace mejor persona.

—Quizá...—la peliceleste meditó un momento. Su voz era tan baja y melodiosa, que él no hizo más que prestar atención a lo que estaba por decir— ¡Eres como Robin Hood!

El pelinegro se detuvo en seco bajando de su hombro a la chica y sentandola sobre un tronco hueco.

La miró sorprendido y perplejo.

—¿Que?

—¡Como Robin Hood! —exclamó emociónada mirando al chico de frente— ¡Robando a los avaros ricos, para dar a los necesitados pobres!

De verdad no habia palabras que describieran los sentimientos de él. O quizá si.

—¿Eres estúpida?

—¿No es así? —el rostro de la peliceleste demostraba desepción—

—N-No exactamente... —el pelinegro desvió la mirada algo apenado, era cierto que robaban a los ricos para el sustento de todos sus camaradas, eran un gremio de bandidos. Pero la chiquilla frente a él decia aquello como si fueran un grupo de heroes, y no era como si repartieran lo robado con los pobres—

—Soy Levy —sonrió amablemente poniendo las manos sobre su regazo— ¿Y tú?

—G-Gajeel —espetó dandose la vuelta, guardo silencio un momento y rasco su nuca algo frustrado— ¿Ya puedes caminar?

La peliceleste levanto con su mano un extremo de su vestido y examino brevemente girando varias veces su tobillo, el cual, ya no dolia con la misma intensidad. Quizá era debido a que ya no sentia que su vida corria peligro, porque aunque él fuera un ladrón, la hacia sentirse tranquila. Sonrió de nuevo y siguió ayudandose de sus manos para mantener elevada la parte baja de su vestido, dandole un poco más de libertad a sus piernas.

Gajeel al percatarse de eso, comenzó a caminar nuevamente, dando de vez en cuando un vistazo descreto por encima del hombro a la pequeña chica que lo seguia unos pasos átras.

Despúes de andar un par de horas entre el bosque, el sol comenzaba a pardear. La peliceleste seguia de cerca al alto chico frente a ella, era cierto que tenia pinta de ladrón. Vestia de un pantalon negro y una camisa sin mangas azul oscuro, también llevaba una botas grandes, seguro para andar facilmente entre la malesa.

Se estremeció un poco al escuchar el acercarse de unos pasos y se escondió detras de Gajeel aferrandose a la camisa de este.

El pelinegro se detuvo alerta, también por sentir a la chica aferrarse a él. Era demasiado confiada.

De entre los árboles aparecieron dos siluetas, un hombre y una mujer. Levy volvió a estremeserce, quizá iban por ella.

—Ah, de verdad la encontraste, no creí que lo hicieras —exclamó con algo de burla la chica pelirroja una vez frente a ellos, pero tornó su mirada seria al ver a la peliceleste— ¿La amarramos?

El pelinegro lo meditó un momento, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Levy saltó entre sorprendida y molesta.

—¡Pero tú dijiste que no eras de los que atacaron a mis amigos! —dijó de golpe, mirando al peliazul y la pelirroja, y al volver la vista al pelinegro su voz fue más baja— Y dijiste que no me estabas secuestrando...

—Tú preguntaste si yo los habia atacado, y no lo hize —Gajeel sonrió con cinismo, pero al ver los ojos color chocolate de la chica llenarse de lagrimas la borro, suspiro cansado y rascó su nuca— No te estoy secuestrando.

—¡¿Que?! —exclamó el peliazul— ¡Pero ya liberamos a los otros!

—Es muy enana, podra escaparse facilmente y no quiero tener que buscarla —miró a la peliceleste y sonrió de lado— Mejor mandemosle un recado a su padre.

…

—¿De verdad no te hicieron nada? —preguntó eseptica la rubia, cobijando en una gran y elegante cama a la peliceleste— Ya sabes que no soy solo tu dama de compañia, también soy tu amiga.

—De verdad —sonrió Levy acomodandose— Ellos solo me trajeron hasta acá.

Lucy ladeo los ojos sentandose en la orilla de la cama. Todo eso parecia una locura, era obvio que planeeaban secuestrarla, ¿Porque devolverla el mismo día? No la dañaron ni amenazaron, solo les robaron el dinero y ella regreso andando al anochecer, ni siquiera la policia que la buscaban con desesperación, y un buen pago de su padre, los vió.

—¿Y por que te dieron ese papel? —cuestiono nuevamente—

—No lo sé, solamente dijo que se lo diera a papá ¿Que singifica?

—Según me conto Natsu —explicó Lucy— Es el simbolo de un gremio de ladrónes, Fairy Tail.

Algo tramaban, seguro era como un aviso para que supieran que ahí estaban.

Su compañera comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabia sobre aquel gremio, pero lejos de asustarse o meditar respecto a la suerte que tuvo, Levy estaba extaciada, imaginando como seria la vida de aquellas personas, huyendo de la ley, viviendo en campamentos nomadas igual que las historias de los libros que ella tanto amaba. Pese a todos los rumores que habian respecto a ellos, a ella la habian tratado muy bien. la chica pelirroja, Erza, le dio algo de comida y agua, mientras que el peliazul, Gray, y Gajeel la llevaron de vuelta al pueblo. Y aunque Lucy lo desaprobara, muy en el fondo, Levy deseaba poder reencontrarse con aquel chico.

…

—Una moneda... ¡Una moneda, por favor!

Una joven peliazul y vestida de harapos resitaba siempre lo mismo a la gente rica que pasaba al medio día por la calle en aquella plaza, mientras llevaba a cuestas a una mujer, aparentemente una anciana, que andaba lentamente sostenida de la cintura de la chica. Permanecia encorvada, cubriendo su cuerpo y su cara con un gran retazo de tela que le servia de capa, del cual, escapaban unos mechones blancos y sus manos las llevaba vendadas.

—Oh, querida —dijo una mujer aparentemente de alcurnia, que era seguida de cerca por su dama de compañia, acercandose a la joven y señalando con cierto asco a la anciana— ¿Que es lo que tiene?

—La abuela de Juvia... —explicó con voz entrecortada, señalando su rostro tratando de darse a entender mejor— Se quemo cuando nuestra casa se incendio, ella es lo unico que le queda a Juvia...

La mujer dejo unas monedas en la mano de la peliazul, pero la anciana tropezo con sus propios pies, chocando un poco con la señora, y si la joven no la sostiene, la mujer rica la hubiera dejado caer.

—Tienes una cara bonita —dijo ahora con algo de desden sacudiendose el hombro— Deberias dejar a la anciana, en un burdel serias reconosida.

La joven se disculpo con una reverencia, y avanzo un poco, animando a caminar a la anciana.

Avanzaron un poco más y la peliazul le susurró al oido con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Lo tienes? —le dijo con disimulo, pero como respuesta, solo recibio una debil risa y la mujer encorvada le mostro por lo bajo un saquito de terciopelo, aparentemente, lleno de monedas. Ambas siguieron andando, haciendo la misma treta cada vez. Hasta que Juvia se percato de algo— Abuela, Juvia te dejara un rato, no tardara.

La peliazul le señalo con la mirada a un costado, mientras acomodaba a la mujer para que se sentara a un lado del camino y le dio una pequeña cacerola con unas cuantas monedas dentro.

…

—¡Pero Levy-chan! —dijo en un puchero una rubia— ¡Hace unos días casi te secuestran! ¡No deberias tomarlo tan a la ligera!

Pero la pequeña peliceleste no la escuchaba, caminaba en las nubes perdida en sus recuerdos, ni siquiera prestaba atención a la multitud que a esa hora acostumbraba aglomerar la plaza.

Habia escuchado el fuerte rumor de que ese gremio bandido, Fairy Tail, habia llegado al reino de Fiore. Eran muy sigilosos, las autoridades no podian dar con ellos, ni siquiera sabian que tan grande era el numero de integrantes. Para ellos era un dolor de cabeza, pero para Levy, era maravilloso, el hecho de pensar cuantos lugares habian visitado ya, la unidad entre ellos, lo famosos que eran por todo el continente, ese chico rudo que era parte de ellos.

—¡Levy-chan! —le volvió a regañar Lucy— ¿No me has oído verdad?

—Lo siento —rió nerviosamente a modo de disculpa ante la mirada de su amiga, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes que se distrayera de nuevo al ver un pequeño puesto de fruta — ¡Lu-chan, mira!

Ambas se acercaron al puesto, habia mucha gente. Levy estaba ansiosa, aquella fruta se veia deliciosa.

Pero un debil sonido metalico llamó su atención. Habia mucho bullicio debido a la cantidad de gente. Intrigada, buscó con la mirada de donde provenia aquel sonido. Era metalico y constante.

Sus achocolatados ojos iban de aqui para ayá, agachandose y poniendose de puntitas una que otra vez, tratando de no separarse de su rubia amiga y al mismo tiempo mirar más ayá de la gente.

Y encontró el causante del sonido. Era una anciana encorvada, sentada a un lado del camino, agitando constantemente una pequeña cacerola de metal pidiendo limosna.

Levy le dedicó una mirada triste, su padre le habia dicho ya muchas veces que no diera limosna a los pobres. Pero era injusto, ella no necesitaba el dinero, en cambio, una moneda podria darle un trozo de pan a aquella anciana.

Estaba algo lejos, tendria que rodear la plaza para llegar a ella. Tomó unas monedas de un pequeño saquito, y se lo entrego a Lucy, esta la miró desconcertada, pero Levy con su mano le indico que terminara la compra.

Corrio un poco, ya que la mirada de Lucy le decia que en cuanto terminara, iria tras ella.

Por fin llego hasta la anciana y con una sonrisa extendió la mano agachandose un poco a depositar las monedas.

Pero habiendose acercado lo suficiente a la mujer, está la tomó por sorpresa jalandola del brazo discretamente pero con fuerza, para susurrarle al oidó.

—Levy-chan, —susurró con una voz juvenil— Deberias dejar tu ventana abierta, el aire quiere entrar en tu alcoba esta noche.

Los ojos de la peliceleste se abrieron con aún más sorpresa, cuando la mujer levantó la cara mostrandole su joven rostro, que era de una hermosa chica de larga cabellera peliblanca y de ojos azules, ella, con una tierna sonrisa tomó las monedas de manos de Levy y en cambio le dejó un trozo de papel. Fingió dificultad al levantarse y rapidamente fue alcanzada por una peliazul quien le sonrió de la misma manera.

Permaneció estatica unos segundos obvservando la imagen de las chicas perderse entre la gente.

—Levy-chan —dijo tras ella una voz conocida— ¿Que te dijo esa anciana?

—Me... Me dijo... —tartamudeo un poco hasta chocar sus ojos con los de la rubia— M-Me agradecio por las monedas.

Lucy sabia que ahí habia gato encerrado, pero decidió no insistir. Ambas comenzaron su camino de vuelta, y fuera de la vista de la rubia, Levy miró por lo bajo el trozo de papel que la chica le habia entregado.

El simbolo de Fairy Tail.

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**Hey! qe tal?! les gusto?! :D**

**pues hoy no tengo mucho que decir, son casi las diez y tengo mucho sueño xDD quiro agradecerles por sus reviews y por seguir esta historia! :D**

**No olviden comentar! *O***

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	3. Peligroso

**Me he tardado mas de lo planeado... Ups xDDD**

**Bueno, sin más qe decir,**

**¡Espero les guste! :D**

Mashima-sensei!

**.**

**Peligroso**

**.**

**.**

El sol ya había caído y ya no quedaban rastros de el. Solo la oscuridad se abría paso entre el pueblo y el interior de las casas eran alumbradas por la luz amarilla de las velas.

En una elegante habitación de la mansión McGarden, una rubia de vestimenta humilde, balanceaba sus pies en el aire mientras permanecía sentada en una orilla de la cama, observando a la peliceleste que permanecía frente al espejo.

— ¿Porque te arreglas el cabello, Levy-chan? —preguntó curiosa y alzando una ceja— Ya es hora de dormir.

Levy se estremeció del susto. Estaba tan concentrada en arreglar sus alborotados cabellos, que había olvidado que Lucy la observaba.

—P-Por nada —dijo algo nerviosa y se giro en su silla a observar a su compañera. — ¿P-Porque no te vas a dormir ya, Lu-chan?

—No. —Respondió con simpleza— El Duque dijo que te acompañara hasta que te durmieras.

Levy se levanto con una sonrisa de su asiento y se acerco a la rubia. La tomó con cariño del brazo y muy sutilmente comenzó a dirigirla a la puerta.

—Es muy exagerado, no tienes porque velar mi sueño —Lucy la escuchaba extrañada y antes que se diera cuenta, Levy ya la había sacado de la habitación— ¡Buenas noches!

— ¿Pero que ra...? —tardo unos segundos en reaccionar al ver la puerta cerrada en sus narices y comenzó a golpearla, ya que estaba cerrada con llave— ¡Levy-Chan! ¡¿Que me estas ocultando?!

— ¡N-Nada! —Respondió del otro lado de la puerta— ¡Ve a dormir! ¡Come algo! ¡Habla con Natsu! ¡Descansa!

La rubia hizo un gesto de molestia cruzándose de brazos y a regañadientes se retiro de ahí.

Levy permaneció unos minutos escuchando tras la puerta que no hubiera nadie.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, y eso que todavía no daban las nueve de la noche. Meditó un momento cuando estuvo completamente sola ¿Lo había malinterpretado? Lo que le dijo aquella chica, ¿Se refería a él? Aunque así fuera, su padre había doblado la seguridad de la mansión por el fallido intento de secuestrarla, seguro Gajeel no podría ni acercarse al jardín.

Miró como las cortinas bailaban por el viento de la ventana de su balcón. De verdad la había dejado abierta.

Entonces sintió como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre ella y su cara se puso roja como un tomate. ¿De verdad quería a un bandido en su alcoba? ¿De noche? ¿A solas?

Toda la sangre se fue directo a sus mejillas y casi podía sentir que su cara humeaba.

Corrió avergonzada a encerrarse en el baño para mojarse la cara. Se miró en el espejo redondo empotrado en la pared, y espero unos minutos a que su sonrojo bajara. Se dio unos leves golpecitos en el rostro para recobrar la compostura y respiro profundo un par de veces.

Ya habia tomado una decisión. Volvería a su habitación y cerraría la ventana con seguro. Aunque él fuera... ¡No lo dejaría entrar!

Arreglo su bata de dormir y abrió la puerta del servicio para poder salir.

Pero se detuvo unos pasos después.

Sintió su respiración detenerse por un momento y como volvía a sus mejillas el rubor que tanto le costo desaparecer.

—Estas tarde, los niños pequeños se duermen temprano, enana —espetó con tono burlón un chico de vestimenta negra y ruda, mientras permanecía recostado en la cama de la chica, mirando al techo, usando sus brazos como almohada tras su cabeza. —

— ¿P-Pero como...? —balbuceo sorprendida, y avergonzada, observándolo. Esté, por su parte, la dirigió con la mirada hacia la ventana abierta— ¿Y los guardias?

Gajeel solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, y Levy, en un impulso, corrió a asomarse al balcón. Había muchos guardias y criados quienes cuidaban los alrededores.

— ¡Levy! —Gritó desde la planta baja un joven pelinegro de peinado extraño, saludando enérgica y felizmente a la chica. — ¡Levy!

—D-Droy... —dijo al verlo, respondiendo torpemente al saludo—

— ¡Mira! ¡No te preocupes de nada! —Exclamó con satisfacción, señalando a todos los demás que hacían guardia— ¡Ningún bandido podrá acercarse a ti!

— ¿Ninguno? —Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, viendo de reojo al alto pelinegro que ahora curioso, hurgaba entre sus libros. —

— ¡Ninguno! ¡Te doy mi palabra!

La peliceleste se despidió de él con una sonrisa nerviosa, cerrando tras de si la ventana y las cortinas.

No podía dejar que nadie viera a Gajeel ahí dentro, seguro lo mandarían ejecutar. Y no por haber ultrajado sus aposentos, sino por ser de los bandidos más buscados del continente.

—Bah, que cosas tan aburridas tienes aquí —exclamó Gajeel soltando con aburrimiento un libro que había sacado de uno de los estantes— Solo hay libros.

— ¿P-Porque has venido? —indagó Levy nerviosa, asegurándose de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada—.

—Me dejaste muy intrigado la ultima vez —el pelinegro hablaba con seriedad— Quería verte.

Las mejillas de Levy tomaron un leve rubor.

— ¿De veras?

—Si. Eres tan enana que pareces un duende, tenia curiosidad de saber si tus cosas eran igual de pequeñas —Gajeel soltó una carcajada, lo suficientemente baja para no ser descubierto, pero con el volumen necesario para molestar a la peliceleste— Pero todo se ve bastante normal. Vaya decepción.

Ella hizo un berrinche infantil, inflando las mejillas y cruzándose de brazos, mientras él continuaba de aquí para allá hurgando entre sus cosas descaradamente. De una manera inexplicable, era una conversación agradable. Hasta que Levy recordó un detalle pequeño, pequeño pero importante.

Él era un bandido que intento secuestrarla.

—Gajeel —lo llamó sentándose en la orilla de la cama, mientras él desordenaba libros y revolvía hojas, — ¿Has visitado muchos lugares? ¿Son lejanos? ¿Como es tú gremio? ¿Son muchas personas? ¡Cuéntame!

Lo que Gajeel creyó seria una pregunta seria, no fue así. La vocecilla de la chica era un sin fin de preguntas extasiadas y llenas de curiosidad. El pelinegro solo alzó una ceja.

— ¿Segura que tienes cerebro? —Gajeel sonrió de lado maliciosamente y desenfundo una daga— Porque al parecer no evalúas las situaciones.

Los grandes ojos avellana de Levy se abrieron desmesuradamente.

— ¡Asombroso! ¡Una daga! —de un salto se puso de pie y se acerco a Gajeel para examinarla cuidadosamente, como si de un juguete se tratase— Papá no me deja ni acercarme a cualquier cosa que corte.

La absurda confianza de Levy hacia él por momentos lo desconcertaba. Pero sin oponer resistencia le dejó su arma a la que seria, su pequeña y curiosa enemiga. Hasta a él le era difícil distinguir quien era el estúpido, ella por confiada o él mismo por bajar la guarda al estar con ella.

— ¿Para que la usas? —peguntó Levy aún observando cada detalle del arma, la cual en su mango, llevaba grabadas las letras _GR _—

—Para cortar cebollas.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Claro que no, tonta! —Respondió frustrado, quitándosela de sus pequeñas manos— ¡Es obvio que para atacar y robar!

— ¿Como a mi? —dijo ahora, algo desanimada bajando la mirada— ¿Porque no me secuestraste ese día? Estaba indefensa…

—Tengo derecho a cambiar de opinión. No sigas con eso, enana. —espetó con firmeza. Gajeel se acerco intimidantemente a ella y sonrió de lado— Aunque seria diferente si tú quisieras venir, soy flexible.

El ritmo cardiaco de la chica se acelero notablemente y su cara se torno de un intenso rojo.

—¡N-No! ¡Y-Yo...!

—_**Levy-chan, abre la puerta, soy Lucy.**_—hablo una voz del exterior, tocando con insistencia la puerta— _**Me estas preocupando… ¡No me hagas llamar al Duque!**_

La pequeña chica entro en pánico. Tenia en su habitación a un bandido que ela misma habia dejado entrar, había muchos guardias afuera y su dama de compañía amenazaba con entrar. Sin mencionar que Lucy guardaba una llave de su habitación.

Trato de anticuar palabra inútilmente, mientras buscaba con torpeza un lugar donde esconder al bandido.

—Me iré. —Dijo sin más—.

— ¡Pero te verán! —Susurro agobiada— ¡Espera! ¡Te esconderé!

Gajeel rio por lo bajo al mirar a Levy buscando una manera de ayudarlo.

Que chica más tonta.

—Estas habando con un bandido, enana. No me subestimes.

— ¿Volverás? —pregunto esperanzada—

—Si veo la ventana abierta, tal vez —dicho esto, sonrió de lado y salto por a ventana, dejando a Levy con el corazón acelerado—

Los golpes en la puerta eran cada vez más desesperados, pero la peliceleste no le prestaba a menor atención. Se había quedado con la mirada perdida en el bosque que había al cruzar la valla de jardín. Por donde Gajeel había huido.

—¡Levy-chan! ¡¿Con quien hablabas?! —entro la rubia de golpe, mirando amenazadoramente por todo el lugar, buscando aquello que su amiga escondía. Pero solo la encontró dándole la espalda a la ventana, sonriéndole, haciendo… Nada— Hmmm… A mi no me engañas, algo te traes.

Levy solo sonrío.

…..

El padre de Levy era un buen hombre. Era traquilo y amaba a su hija. Tambien era un Duque de gran renombre. Desde que su esposa habia muerto, él solo velaba por el bienestar de su hija. Por eso desde el intento de secuestro, habia hecho todo lo posible por protegerla de esos bandidos.

Nunca, por ningun motivo, permitiria a ningun otro malechor acercarse a ella. Eso estaba bien grabado en su mente. Y lo grabaria a fuego sobre cualquiera, si fuera necesario.

…

—Gajeel-kun se ve distraido —murmuro una peliazul con voz preocupada— Desde que conoció a Levy-san.

Era de día, en un campamento en medio del bosque. Era sencillo, pero bien equipado. Tiendas provicionales, pero firmes, las cuales les daban refugio en las noches. Todas situadas ordenadamente al rededor de una fogata, la cual encendian en la noche para dar calor y alejar a los animales salvajes.

Tambien mantenian cerca los botines, los carruajes hutrados, los caballos y los carruajes de transporte.

Junto a la chica que hurgaba en una de las tiendas, buscando un buen disfraz, un chico igualmente peliazul, ya sin camisa.

—Si, ya todos lo hemos notado —respondió con desinteres, observando el paisaje repleto de árboles y mirando de a ratos a la chica— Solo espero que no cometa una estúpidez.

—Juvia cree, que quizá esta enamorado —dijo felizmente la chica—.

—Eso es lo peor que podria pasarle. —sentencio seriamente—

—Pero, Gray-sama, tal vez solo...

—¿No lo ves, Juvia? Somos bandidos, ella es una niña rica. Si se encapricha con ella —Gray la miró fijamente, tambien algo preocupado— ¿Que es lo que hara? ¿Pedirle permiso a su padre para salir con ella?

—Gajeel-kun... —Juvia habia entendido muy bien lo que Gray trataba de decir. Y estaba aún más preocupada—.

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**lalalala~!**

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Un review? :DDD**

**Para qe mi alma no muera xDD**

**De por si Mashima me tiene traumada con no haber publicado el cap 312 esta semana Q^Q**

**Bueno, nos leemos!**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


End file.
